He was a Good Boy
by Lovely Narcissist James Blanke
Summary: Oh, God, what did he do? [RikuxAnsem] (T for sexual implications)


Riku was a good boy, perhaps in every way except religion. The perfect grades, the perfect looks, the perfect friends. And of course, to boys like Tidus, Reno, and Seifer, the perfect fuck. The next day, Riku would always lock himself into the bathroom and not come out the rest of the day. But it's not for the reasons you would think. You'd think he's in there feeling guilty, but it's to make everyone think that, because -while Riku was a good boy- he never felt bad about sex. His body was practically designed for pleasuring other people -other men, really.

Riku _never _felt bad about sex. His entire life, never felt bad about it.

Until twenty minutes ago.

Oh, God, what did he do? Ansem wasn't interchangeable like the others, he really did want to keep him, but now everything was_ ruined_. All because Riku couldn't wait. So, it wasn't the guilt you'd think he'd feel, but, nonetheless, Riku was feeling rather bad about having sex right then.

"Riku? Are you alright?"

"Go away, Ansem..."

"Riku..."

Riku wished, for the first time in his life, that he could have a normal relationship, like a normal eighteen year old high school boy. But Riku was a little too perfect for that and now, he was sure his opportunities with the twenty-four year old, the only person he'd ever really liked, were completely gone. He heard Ansem move from the door and felt like crying. when he heard the door shut, the first tear fell. And then another. They didn't stop until sleep took Riku once more, several hours later.

* * *

><p>When Riku awoke, around and hour later, it was to a knock on his front door. A feeling of dread instantly took over, but he reasoned that it could be important. He opened the door to...a vase of flowers. Of irises. He tried to think of the different meanings of the iris, but the only one he could think of was the promise of love. He took the flowers inside, setting them on the dining table. "It would seem you have an admirer," his father, Sephiroth mused. "You should invite them over sometime, maybe they'll be good to you."<p>

"Yeah...maybe."

Riku carefully lifted the card away. "What does it say?"

"'If you want my love, you have it, ~Ansem Seeker.'"

"Good for you."

"You're not mad?"

"You're eighteen -do what you want...within reason, of course. I think maybe you should go visit him. You can take the car; I'm still on vacation for a couple days. But Riku?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Be careful...and, preferably, home by midnight."

Riku was Sephiroth's only son and Riku knew how much his father was afraid of not seeing him after graduation. The fear was almost completely unfounded, as Riku was going to the community college, but then, he was starting to sign deals with bigger modeling companies.

Riku kissed his father on the cheek. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, Riku."

* * *

><p>Ansem's house wasn't what you'd expect of a billionaire. But then, it wasn't his only house. It was a three room, two bathroom and it was a beautiful and lonely place, situated nine miles away from the city and three miles away from anything but the road. Riku knocked hesitantly on the elegant, black door, rethinking if he should really be there. The door opened after a moment in which Riku felt a knot form in his stomach, but turned into butterflies when Ansem smiled at him from the door. "Enter."<p>

Riku apologized for acting how he did that morning. "It's just...I thought you wouldn't want to see me after that, you know?"

"I understand," Ansem empathized, placing a hand over Riku's hand. "It must have been hard when you really did like someone, then feeling like they were leaving."

"Yeah..."

"But I'm here for you, as long as that's what you want."

"I always wanted to know more about you. Then you offered me the deal with your magazine and I realized I could get that opportunity. It was shocking that you noticed me, because I was such a small time model, but now I've been doing shoots every month, and I'm thinking about doing it seriously, now."

"Riku, everyone notices you, they all just have different intent. You're too beautiful not to be noticed. The difference is: I want your heart, Reno wants your body, and those schoolgirls want someone to pick on."

"Ansem, I think I love you..."

"That's a good start, because I know I love you."

* * *

><p>AN: I don't even know...


End file.
